


Breakdown

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Trevor and Deke break down on the side of the highway
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: 2020 Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

The car stalled out on the side of the highway, halfway to the airport. Trevor had said they should take the car into the shop before that weekend, but Deke had honestly forgotten, so here they were. Nana and Bobo would be landing soon, and they were stuck on the side of the highway in the bright California summer heat.

“Did you get the car looked at?” Trevor asked as the car came to a stop.

“No,” Deke said, hanging his head a little. “Between Sequoia’s meltdown and your birthday party, I forgot.”

“Babe,” Trevor groaned, and took his seatbelt off.

“I’m sorry, it just slipped my mind, and then it was too late.”

Trevor leaned over the center console and kissed him.

“It’s okay. We’ll get a tow, or get an Uber, and we’ll just be a little late. We can rent a car at the airport.”

“Or I could take a look,” Deke offered. “I’m not a mechanic, but a car engine can’t be any more complicated than a time drive.”

“Do you have a toolkit to fix it, then?” Trevor asked, and Deke could hear the gentle teasing in his voice.

“Yeah, of course I do, it’s in the trunk.”

“Wh- you do? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“Growing up in the apocalypse teaches you to be prepared in case of an emergency. You just haven’t seen me in an emergency before.”

Deke climbed out of the car and went to the hood, popping it up and propping it with the stick. He knew enough about engines to at least diagnose the problem. Trevor came around to his side with a look of interest. That look normally got Deke laid, but they did not have time for that, and while letting Trevor fuck him against the hood of the car was a fantasy that Deke was interested in, he couldn’t justify experimenting on the way to pick up his grandparents from the airport. And if they had sex in the car, he was sure that Bobo would know.

“You astound me every day,” Trevor said. “Where did you say the toolkit is?”

“In the trunk. Black bag with my initials.”

“I’ll grab it,” he said. He passed behind Deke unnecessarily, trailing his fingertips across Deke’s shoulders.

“You behave,” Deke said, nudging Trevor with his elbow. “Stop being naughty.”

“I can’t help it. You surprise me, and I like that.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to make those eyes at me, in the middle of the road.”

“Are you afraid you’ll have to greet your grandparents with a boner?”

“You’re blowing me in the bathroom before they land if I do,” Deke replied. Trevor returned, holding up the toolkit.

“Gladly,” he answered. “I’d blow you right here if the highway was less busy.”

“Wow, you are being _particularly_ naughty today. What’s gotten into you?”

He took a tool from the bag Trevor held out and started loosening a bolt.

“I didn’t realize I had a mechanic fantasy,” Trevor said honestly, leaning against the grill at Deke’s side, “until just now, and I’m interested in seeing how that would play out.”

“In the middle of a busy highway on the way to getting my grandparents?”

“Well, not that specifically.”

Deke traded out a tool and kept working.

“But,” Trevor continued, “maybe after we take your grandparents back, on the way home, we can find a quiet place to pull off, and see what we can get up to.”

Deke leaned into Trevor and kissed him gently.

“I’ve been a bad influence on you, you know.”

Trevor only chuckled, and Deke turned back to working on the car. He was pretty sure he saw the problem, and luckily it was an easy fix. Nothing needed to be replaced or patched, which was extremely lucky for him.

“Can you get my phone out and text my group chat with Nana and Bobo that we’re going to be a little late? I can fix this, it just needs a little time.”

Trevor slipped his hand across Deke’s chest then his stomach and into his jeans pocket. Deke rolled his eyes; he should have expected that. He glanced over to see Trevor type his passcode and then bring up his text messages. He didn’t have anything to hide from Trevor. They’d already seen what secrets could do to their relationship and had promised each other not to let it happen again.

“I can check their flight status, too, to see if they’re going to land on time,” Trevor offered.

“Yeah, that’ll be good. Thanks, Trev.”

Even though Trevor had stepped away from being Deke’s assistant when they’d gotten back together, he was still very good at what he did. He had a job in security now, given his SHIELD training and history, but he’d been the best damn assistant in the business, even taking his little betrayal into account.

“Hey,” Deke said, pausing work for a moment. “I love you.”

“ _Oh._ I love you, too.”

“Why are you surprised?”

“I’m not. I am delighted. You don’t usually just come out and say it like that.”

“I say I love you.”

“No, you don’t, not really. You do other things for me, like when you buy me lemonade, and you planned a big birthday party for me with all of our friends, and, I don’t need you to say I love you when you prove it.”

“Oh. Well, I love you, anyway.”

Trevor leaned in and kissed Deke’s cheek softly.

“I love you, too, Deke.”

Deke went back to working on the car, until he was satisfied while Trevor grabbed the bottle of water from the car and offered it when Deke got too hot.

“Okay, try the car,” Deke said, standing back. Trevor climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car. It rumbled to life without a single cough or hiccup. “See, told you I could do it.”

“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy,” Trevor replied. “Now close the hood so we can get to the airport. We’re only forty-five minutes late.”

“Have Nana and Bobo landed?”

“No, but if we hurry, we might have time to make use of the bathroom anyway.”

Deke laughed, and closed the hood, eager to see what Trevor had in mind.


End file.
